


Princess

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hence the title, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, the rest of got7 is briefly mentioned, which is also smut, yugyeom calls bambam princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BamBam is insecure. Yugyeom tries to prove his worth. After all, BamBam is Yugyeom’s princess.YugBam smut because YugBam deserves more fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> (totally no regrets)

BamBam stared in the mirror, naked except for a pair of white boxers. He twisted and turned about, trying to get a glimpse of his back. He frowned, turning again to face the front and looking up and down at his reflection critically. Then he pouted, tracing his abs. He knew he developed them more quickly than the rest of GOT7's members because of how skinny he was - any muscles he had showed up quickly and startlingly. He wasn't really strong or muscled, unlike Jackson hyung. He was just skinny. He didn't even have any curves, like Jinyoung hyung. Jinyoung hyung wasn't exactly ripped either, but he had curves that girls would be jealous of. On the other hand, he had the straightest body ever, and the flattest as well. His ass barely stuck out, and honestly, it wasn't as plump as Jinyoung hyung's. He sighed, resigned. Why was he born with this physique?

 

"Bam?" Yugyeom called, opening the door.

 

"NO DON'T COME IN GYEOMMIE," BamBam yelled, scrambling for a shirt and a pair of jeans.

 

"Bam, please, I've seen you naked plenty of times." Yugyeom rolled his eyes, walking into the room as BamBam turned red. "What were you doing, comparing yourself to Jackson hyung and Jinyoung hyung again?"

 

"Yeah," BamBam murmured, embarrassed at being so easily guessed at. Yugyeom sighed.

 

"Babe, you're fineee," he wheedled, pulling a half dressed BamBam into his arms. Bam Bam blushed, tripping over the legs of his skinny jeans.

 

"Gyeommie, my pants are like half on could you just wait a second there -"

 

"No." BamBam was shocked at how strong the maknae sounded. He froze, skinny jeans stuck halfway up his thighs. He had meant to grab baggier ones which were infinitely easier to pull on but none were lying around nearby.

 

"Hyung, please, just look at me," Yugyeom pleaded. BamBam froze. Yugyeom rarely called him hyung, unless he was being very serious. He slowly looked up at his roommate. "Jackson hyung is built because he likes it and he was just born with the genes for it, probably. And maybe cos Mark hyung likes it," the maknae shrugged. "But I don't. And Jinyoung hyung might be all curvy and sexy but we all know Jaebum hyung is the only one who digs that." BamBam tried to protest but he was stopped by a big, warm hand over his mouth. "Jackson hyung loves that Mark hyung is skinny. Jinyoung hyung likes the fact that Jaebum hyung is only slightly muscled, not all big and buff like Jackson hyung."

 

"But they're not like us!" BamBam exclaimed indignantly. "You can't compare us to them, we're completely different."

 

"Hush, hyung," Yugyeom put a finger to BamBam's mouth.

 

"How did you even use those two words together," BamBam muttered, disgruntled, but he complied, falling silent.

 

"So we're not like them. So what? I love you as you are. You may not be curvy, or built, but I love you as you are, all slender muscle and pretty. You're so pretty, so many of our ahgases would die to be as pretty as you."

 

BamBam snorted. "I think they would just die to have my place right now, half-dressed and stuck in your arms." Yugyeom laughed and bent down to kiss his pouting hyung's forehead.

 

"Maybe," Yugyeom admitted. "But seriously, you're perfect as you are, and I wouldn't trade you for anything," BamBam blushed, looking down. "Aww, come on, look at me," Yugyeom laughed, tipping BamBam's chin up with his fingers and pressing his lips to his. BamBam gasped silently into Yugyeom's mouth as his younger boyfriend pressed forward with the exact amount of pressure he knew the Thai male loved. Their mouths slid together, lips fitting perfectly against each other's. BamBam closed his eyes, letting himself melt into Yugyeom's hold. He could never get enough of this, of Yugyeom's arm strong around his waist, of one of Yugyeom's big, warm hands cradling his cheek.

 

A little lick here, a little nip there and BamBam found himself gasping and whining. When Yugyeom finally licked his way into his mouth, properly kissing him deeply, BamBam let out a little moan. Yugyeom instantly sucked on BamBam's tongue, then on his bottom lip, pulling a whimper from the slender male in his arms. "You're prettiest like this, mm," Yugyeom pulled back to study his masterpiece. Just one very thoroughly executed kiss and his pretty hyung was a mess below him, a tent forming in his boxers that had yet to be covered by skinny jeans.

 

"Yugyeom ah," BamBam blushed. "I... Can we - " Yugyeom hushed his hyung again, leaning in to kiss him breathless.

 

"I'll show you what I mean by saying you're perfect for me, because you look so damned pretty right now I could get a heart attack if I'm not careful." Yugyeom's remark earned him a half-hearted slap on the chest. "Hyung, I'm hurt, really," Yugyeom laughed. "Sit, please?" BamBam sat on the bed and immediately attempted to wriggle into his skinny jeans. Yugyeom knelt and began to tug them off, despite BamBam's weak protests. By the time the jeans were off, Yugyeom pulled at the plain white tee on BamBam's torso, yanking it off. The younger reached up to BamBam's lips for another kiss, gently tugging the older male's boxers off in a show of uncharacteristic patience. "Come here, hyung," Yugyeom beckoned to BamBam, opening the cupboard to access the full length mirror built behind the door.

 

"Gyeommie, I'm not gonna - I'm not wearing anything!" BamBam blushed, hands delicately covering his crotch. Yugyeom harrumphed and scooped a yelping BamBam up, depositing him in front of the mirror.

 

"So what if you're skinny? You're light, which means I can carry you, princess." BamBam made a half-pleased, half-protesting sound. "Yes, you are my princess," Yugyeom said, clothed front pressing against BamBam's back, arms snaking around his waist. "Look at you," Yugyeom breathed, hands slipping around BamBam's torso.

 

"What," BamBam whined. Yugyeom's warm hands wandering over his cold body was steadily turning him on and he was embarrassed, and here was Yugyeom, casually ignoring his growing hard on.

 

"Can't you see? You're so slender, so pale, so god damn sexy." Yugyeom's hands ran down BamBam's arms, his sides, his stomach, his thighs. The maknae nipped at the rapper's neck. "So easy to mark." BamBam whimpered at the feeling of blunt teeth scraping his neck, his ears, behind his ears, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his collarbones. "So cute," Yugyeom murmured, fingers sliding over BamBam's nipples, flicking and pinching, reducing the pretty male to a moaning mess. BamBam was dizzy with pleasure by the time Yugyeom carefully kissed along the plane of his back. "So pretty, mm." BamBam let out a shriek as Yugyeom delicately tugged at his cock, precum spilling from the slit. As Yugyeom continued to massage BamBam's cock, the older male's legs decided to collapse from the overwhelming sensation. "I take back what I said, you're heavy," Yugyeom chuckled, swiftly scooping up his hyung and dumping him on their bed.

 

"That's no way to treat a princess," BamBam pouted.

 

"Still able to poke fun at me when I'm trying to make you feel good," Yugyeom replied cheekily. "I've gotta work harder, huh." BamBam nodded mischievously. "Your thighs are glorious, all toned but still enough fat for me do this," Yugyeom ducked between BamBam's legs to start sucking marks, alternating between each thigh and steadily moving upwards. "This part is the prettiest," Yugyeom said. BamBam's mind was a mess, half-registering the dancer's words. Then he felt a pressure at his hole and moaned, bucking his hips up subconsciously.

 

"Gyeommie," BamBam whined. "Please just fuck me already, stop teasing me."

 

"I'm just trying to show you how pretty you are," Yugyeom pouted. But he took one look at his hyung's begging expression and caved in. Tonight should be about his hyung anyway, why not just give him what he wanted? "Okay, hyung, just let me prep you first, yeah?" Yugyeom hopped to the cupboard to retrieve a bottle of lube, warming it up between his hands and coating his fingers thoroughly. He carefully pushed one finger into BamBam, who whined.

 

"Kiss me, Gyeommie? Please?" Who was Yugyeom to say no? He quickly stretched up and pressed his lips against his hyung's, carefully working his finger in and out, while making sure to lick BamBam's mouth thoroughly. BamBam whimpered again, eyes closed as Yugyeom's mouth pressed against his, teeth scraping slightly in a rough kiss. "Another one, please," BamBam begged against Yugyeom's mouth. The younger immediately complied, slipping another finger into BamBam, who groaned and winced slightly; the maknae's fingers were thick enough that he wasn't as prepared for the stretch as he thought. Once upon a time the two would be blushing at the slick sounds of Yugyeom's fingers rapidly stretching BamBam, but now they not only ignored that, they added to those sounds with their wet mouths sliding against one another. BamBam moaned again when Yugyeom's tongue licked up his neck in broad strokes, nipping at his ear. Yugyeom groaned in response, only then realising that he still had his clothes on: he had been so engrossed in complimenting BamBam and providing him with as much pleasure as possible. It suddenly felt stifling, to be stuck in clothes while his fingers were slipping in and out of his boyfriend, occasionally catching on his rim and drawing the most beautiful sounds from the most sinful mouth. He quickly undid his jeans with one hand, the other hand still twisting and turning in BamBam's ass, then pulled his shirt off - or he tried too.

 

"Fuck," Yugyeom cursed, realising that he had to take his hand back for a while - his shirt would be stuck on his arm otherwise, and be annoyingly burdensome. "Sorry, princess," he murmured, quickly retracting his fingers and shedding the shirt. A slightly dazed BamBam took in the sight, giggling when it finally dawned on him what had happened.

 

"Just get everything off," BamBam tugged at Yugyeom's jeans. The maknae groaned, standing and stripping rapidly. Once Yugyeom was as bare as his boyfriend, three fingers pushed into BamBam, who gasped, eyes rolling back into the back of his head in pleasure. Yugyeom groaned as BamBam clenched around him, imagining that warm pressure around himself.

 

"Relax, sweetheart," he murmured, stroking BamBam's hip with one large hand. BamBam groaned in response, slowly loosening up. After a few more deft thrusts with his fingers, Yugyeom found a slender, delicate hand on his wrist. He looked up at BamBam, whose eyes were half closed. Two skinny legs wrapped around his lower back and pushed him towards his lover. As his cock brushed against BamBam's thigh, the Thai male let out a high pitched moan full of want. Yugyeom groaned. "Hyung, hold up, just let me - " BamBam frowned, shaking his head. Yugyeom frowned too. "You sure?" BamBam nodded firmly, a serious expression on his face. Yugyeom groaned again, this time pushing forward and into BamBam. The slim male arched his back, mewling as he felt the familiar fullness from Yugyeom's cock. Yugyeom stopped for a few seconds to let them catch their breath; then he started moving slowly, passionately. BamBam's eyelashes fluttered as he gasped silently. He could feel all of Yugyeom, he could feel the ridge of his head rub against his walls, and oh - Yugyeom knew he had struck gold when BamBam practically shrieked. He moved faster, wanting to hear more from his lover - that way he knew he was administering pleasure. BamBam became a writhing, moaning mess below Yugyeom, begging for more.

 

"Please, Gyeommie, harder, ugh, just - just like that, god," BamBam let filthy, wanton sounds spill from his lips, which Yugyeom leaned down to bite at - BamBam only moaned even more.

 

"Come on, princess," Yugyeom urged, feeling near the edge - but he wanted to take care of his hyung first. "Come for me, Bam." At Yugyeom's command, BamBam arched backwards, screeching as he came, clenching down on Yugyeom, who spilled into his ass, groaning.

 

They slowly came down from their high, Yugyeom recovering first (yes!) and quickly scurrying off to the bathroom to fetch a towel. After cleaning BamBam thoroughly, he crawled into bed, letting the older snuggle into his arms.

 

Then a knock came from the door.

 

"I know you guys probably aren't decent right now," Jinyoung's voice came floating from behind the door. The pair blushed. "But Youngjae asks you both to please stop corrupting his innocent mind, never mind that you're younger, you're still worse than him, and Jaebum hyung, uh..." Jinyoung trailed off.

 

"I don't want to hear any shrieking or screaming unless it's from my Jinyoungie," Jaebum's disembodied voice bluntly put his point across. There was a gasp and a little shriek, Jinyoung presumably attempting to pummel Jaebum for being all too straightforward. Yugyeom and BamBam giggled, then chorused, "Okay, hyung."

 

Later, Yugyeom slowly dozed to sleep, hugging his pretty - no, beautiful boyfriend, but not before reminding himself to remind BamBam that he was perfect, each and every day. He might not always be perfect (no one was), but many a time he was really perfect. To Yugyeom, at least. And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this <3 hope you liked it??


End file.
